Demons Among Mutants
by book lover reader
Summary: Sent by the Nibi and Kyuubi to the Marvel World. They are picked up by Hydra to be weapons. They should have known better. Maybe massive crossover, most likely Massive harem. NarutoxHarem.


**Of Demons Among Mutants**

**Chapter 1. Project Kitsunes/Neko/X-23**

_**Somewhere in the Amazon**_

A woman with dark green hair in her mid thirties walked on the path going back towards her base. She wore a dark brown almost black trench coat, with a brown long sleeve high collared shirt with a vest over that. She also wore form fitting pants and heeled boots. Her short dark green hair hung just a bit in-front of her face just over her right eye. Her green lipstick could be seen through the sun beams through the canopy of the rain forest. She was Lady Hydra leader of the HYDRA organization. She stopped as she heard crying near by. She walked about ten feet off the path, before she came to three babies' only hours old wrapped up in blankets.

The only boy had blond hair and looked to her either European or American, with whisker birthmarks on his face and the crimson eye in the right eye socket. The girl beside him had straight red hair with whisker birthmarks on his face and the crimson eye in the left eye socket. The third and final girl had midnight blue hair and pale lavender eyes with no pupils. At first she thought the babies were mutants, but she would have to have tests prove it, until then she picked up the three and noticed the tag on their left feet. They were ripped and only had the name and date of birth without the year. She read them as they was in Japanese. It read: Name: Naruto Namikaze DOB: October, 10, Naruko Namikaze DOB: October, 10, Hinata Hyuga DOB: October, 10.

She cooed Naruto, Naruko, and Hinata to sleep as she smiled, she had just found another couple test subjects to make into the perfect weapon. She then turned and headed back to her base where she was going to check the progress of X-1 through X-23. _'If these three are mutants , they will be the best weapons next to that of X clones.'_ She thought as she entered the base.

Lady Hydra looked at the results of the test of Naruto, Naruko, and Hinata and was both unhappy and amazed. They had no mutant DNA, but they did have an accelerated healing factor and growth rate of their brains. Also they had found that the children has more animal instincts, higher senses, and for Naruto a much higher blood lust through his DNA. They had also found strange tattoos on the boy's and girls stomachs, and were trying to translate the runes and strange symbols of the tattoos. _'No matter, they will still be great with that healing factor. We will teach them everything and mold them ohh yes they will be great weapons for HYDRA.'_ She thought as finished reading the report of their tests.

She then looked at the progress of the X clones and scowled. The only X clone that succeeded was X-23 because the healing factor only took to her. She continued to read the file on X-23. 'Sex: Female, DOB: September 21, 1983. She continued to read the file and an idea came into her head. _'Yes, the four perfect weapons will work together and grow together. They will bond and I will use that to keep them loyal.'_ She thought as she smiled and put the file down and looked back Naruto's and Naruko's whisker birthmarks.

_'They make them look like a cat or a fox...Yes, fox...and since that tag on their feet was in Japanese, I'll make the twins Project Kitsunes, and Hinata Project Neko. She didn't know why it just popped into her head so she didn't dismiss it. Yes, all four of you will turn out to be the greatest weapons for HYDRA paired with X-23.'_ She looked up at the Doctor who gave her the four files and spoke. "Debra Riskmen, you will continue to over see X-23 and how she develops. Also I want you to monitor the new projects I have in mind and how these new projects and X-23 act towards each other. I want them to be paired and work together through the missions they will have both solo and co-op." Lady Hydra said as she looked at the woman in-front of her and smiled at the woman's shock.

Debra Riskmen was a Genetic Specialist, Lady Hydra knew she was one of the best and that she wanted to go outside the lines that governments put to keep things 'humane' and that's why HYDRA approached her with this one in a life time to go outside the lines of Genetics that governments placed. So Lady Hydra was not surprised when the Doctor spoke. "Yes, I'd be glad to over the other projects and how well it works with X-23. But, what is the name of these new projects?" The Doctor asked, and Lady Hydra just smiled.

"Project Kitsunes and these twins Naruto and Naruko will be it. Hinata will be Project Neko. They will go through muscle, mind, and reflex enhancement programs. Also, training for any weapon of any range armed or not. With reconnaissance and spying training to gather Intel and use it while in the field." Lady Hydra said as she looked at the doctor. "Then there will be co-op training with X-23 as they will share the same room when old enough. Best teammates you can have if you can trust your life with said teammate." Lady Hydra said with a smirk on her face. The doctor nodded and exited the room with copies of the files. _'Project Kitsunes, Neko, and Project four will bring great things for HYDRA'._

**Time skip 16 years later**

Lady Hydra looked at the progress on Project Kitsunes, Neko, and X-23 and smiled. It had been 16 years since the projects began and she was very happy with the progress. Naruto, Naruko, and Hinata had begun to speak at the age of one year old and started to speak full sentences while walking around like toddlers. At the age of three they put them through muscle enhancement programs with weapon and tactical lessons. To say the least, the children were born and created to be soldiers. They were all well beyond a fully grown gold medal winning Olympic team in their prime with absolutely no competition comparable is an understatement. Their teamwork flawless, their weaknesses none. Each one on their own a very powerful force but combined nothing stood in their way.

At age 12, all four were put through the Weapon X program with astounding results. They had all gotten the special adamantium coating and basic instant regeneration, the difference was the claws. X-23 had gotten two sleek claws and one coming out of the top of each foot. Hinata's fingernails had turned a metallic color and would lengthen six inches (kind of like deathstrike, watch Hulk vs. Wolverine) while her toenails would lengthen two inches to help sliding down a building. Naruko had gotten pincer blades that came an inch below the wrist on the sides of the arm in addition her finger nails would slightly lengthen with sharp points. Naruto got the standard three claws but his were different, at the first half from the knuckle was like a saw while the rest was all smooth blade. Along with their powers each except X-23 had a signature weapon because she refused one. Naruto had a pair of adamtium ninjatōs. Hinata was given a pair of adamantium Katars, and finally Naruko with a pair of Glock-35 pistols that some reason never ran out of ammo.

After putting all four through the Weapon X process all four were put in the same room. The odd thing was that there was no fighting. It was almost as if they already knew who each other was. After that all four were put through the wringer alone and combined with every possible combo no matter the mission their teamwork was flawless from day one. Every mission was a total success, no more, no less. Especially once Naruto, Naruko, and Hinata started using strange powers that weren't mutant powers but something completely else.

Naruto and Naruko revealed they could manipulate the elements of fire, water, earth, wind, and lightning through something called styles. Hinata was able to wield water not like the twins but with a combo of her own fighting style that when she uses what she calls the byakugan. Somehow she can see 360 and by just using a light palm hit a targets organs would turn to mush. She would manipulate water to lengthen her nails for five deadly water blades that easily cut through the human body. X-23 fought just like Wolverine with the ferocity and viciousness of a wild animal and all the precision of a trained assassin. However after a certain event when they were all 12 gave her the ability to encase her claws in flames.

After all four were put through the process they were all to be in the same room. On the day that the twins and hinata turned twelve, something happened that to this day Lady Hydra had no idea what started the whole thing. She had been on her way to the projects room when she saw blood on the floor and the mangled bodies of the two guards outside of the door. She told the guard that was with her to open the room with her standing just outside to the right of the door and to her great astonishment five seconds after the guard opened the door he was pulled in and then she heard growling and snarling and slicing then the body of the guard flew out so mangled she probably would have thrown up if not for her training. She took a sneak peak, almost let out a gasp and closed the door.

She had seen the four pre-teens naked covered in blood cutting and screwing the hell out of each other and licking the blood off their bodies moaning in ecstasy. She had immediately gone to her office to see what the hell happened. She instantly brought the room on her screen to before this happened. She saw the four just sitting there at opposite corners, heads down motionless. Then suddenly all at once they raised their heads, look at each other, nod their heads, then suddenly they stripped of their clothes and weapons, then ran and crashed into each other and started to vigorously screw each other. Then the guards came in just as they were about to start. The pre-teens growled and launched at the guards and tore them to shreds and bathed in the blood. They then tossed out the remains and continued to screw each other.

She watched until they were done (admittedly getting turned on) and had put their clothes and weapons on and returned to where they were originally. She had seen a few things that stood out to her. First they had brought out their claws and had loved slashing and jabbing each other and licking off all the blood on all their bodies until there was nothing left. Second after naruto was done with each girl he had bitten them at their collarbone and left a strange mark that she knew was a mate mark, and that meant that he had claimed the girls as his mates. The day after it was revealed that X-23 had gotten the ability to alight her claws with fire.

After that night once a month they would cut, slash, and screw each other senseless. A few times some foolish guards would try to stop them. Needless to say they all met the same fate of being slashed apart and their blood drunk. After the fourth time everyone got the message interrupt and you die. So when ever the tenth of each month rolled around they always stayed far away from what they called on that date the Certain Death Room. Another thing that was surprising that was found that Naruto's sperm was very potent and pregnancy was assured whether you used all of the world's birth pills and wearing several condoms, and this was proven through collected samples. Also the kicker of why his girls weren't pregnant was that he could make the seed infertile anytime he chose.

So this went on until now four years later where our story really kicks off and starts a journey that will touch many worlds and people with both positive and negative effects. Hydra was arrogant and thought that they knew everything about their special projects, but they were wrong, dead wrong, and it was going to cost them greatly.


End file.
